


Is This Genuine?

by five_x_vanya (markling_jin)



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Adopted Sibling Relationship, Angst, Angst and Humor, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst and Romance, Angst with a Happy Ending, Crushes, F/M, First Crush, Humor, Incest, Light Angst, Romance, Secret Crush, Sibling Bonding, Sibling Incest, Sibling Incest but not really, Sibling Love, Swearing, Teen Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-15 22:54:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18082499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/markling_jin/pseuds/five_x_vanya
Summary: ❝This was something special. Something real. And yet, he couldn’t quite wrap his heart and mind around what exactly it was.❞ In which a teenage boy is confused by his feelings towards his sister but knows that his feelings are indeed genuine. Question is...should it be considered right or wrong? All he's right about is that he needs Vanya in his life.





	Is This Genuine?

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Do not repost, plagiarize, and/or translate my content without my permission. All of my works are written by yours truly, and if I see any form of copyright infringement, I will not hesitate to take legal action. Thank you.

Mesmerizing…

A common yet repetitive word that plagued his mind. Especially…when _she_ played that damn violin. The haunting yet beautiful melodies that came out of that instrument whenever she put her utmost focus into playing. How her brows became knitted together as her eyes slowly flutter shut. She gradually became lost into the song, and that’s what made Five either completely in awe or incredibly confused.

He couldn’t quite understand it. Why his heart would race just a little whenever his sister, Vanya, shyly smiled at him. How he’d get lost just hearing her ramble on anything and everything that happened throughout her day while he – unfortunately – had to train. How a faint smile graced his face whenever he heard her call out his name.

Just the little things like that made his day worth it. With her mere presence alone, he’d forget the shitty things that their oh so loving father, Reginald, had said to him. From being told that his time jumping had grown sloppy to him just not being focus. Which, of course, secretly terrified him if Reginald were to find out that Vanya was the reason behind his sudden lapse in attention. Vanya’s already branded as “ordinary” in the eyes of their father and their siblings. They simply saw her as this nuisance that would get in the way of their training.

She’s not special…

Yet to him…

She was…

Currently tapping his pen against his cheek, as the lingering violin melody echoed throughout the mansion, Five muttered profanity after profanity. He had grown desperate to solve this equation to satisfy his hunger for time-traveling. He’s already bored with the small jumps between space. Now, he wanted to practice the more difficult techniques. While, his siblings only had one special talent, he had many that awaited to be explored.

But of course…his annoying father lectured him time and time again that he’s not ready.

            “Not ready…my ass…” He silently growled.

            “Not ready for what?” He heard a voice, causing him to jump a little. All of his anger evaporated within seconds the moment his mind registered the voice.

Vanya…

With a heavy sigh, Five gently placed his pen down, next to his notepad, and turned his head towards his doorway. One of his brows perk up as if he mentally asked, “what do you want, Vanya?”

Fully aware of what that small gesture meant, Vanya, graced with a soft and sincere smile, stepped foot inside his room. She glided her way over to his bed and took a seat on the edge.

            “Are you still working on the homework from last week?” She asked, placing her hands on her lap.

Five scoffed yet had an amused smirk painted on his lips.

            “You wound me, dear sister.” He teased, swiveling his chair so he could face her. “You, out of all people, should know that I tend to finish my work in less than a week,” His eyes flickered towards his doorway just as Klaus and Ben walked by, “Unlike some people…” He trailed on, directing his insult at Klaus more than Ben.

Vanya nodded, still maintaining her sweet smile. A smile that Five could stare at for all eternity.

            “Well, you gotta give him some credit, Five. At least, he’s trying to attempt dad’s homework,” Her eyes trailed down as her sweet smile was replaced with a somber one, “Unlike with me…he doesn’t even bother giving me a chance…” Vanya finished; her voice almost a whisper.

Hearing the defeated tone in her tone honestly broke him. Five wished he could do something to ease her suffering, but his only planned relied on Vanya having some sort of ability—any ability. But alas…she exhibited no such thing. Her only talent was her violin playing, and to be quite frank, he’s honestly glad that that’s her only ability. The thing that made her special. She’d be out of the action. Away from harm. He’d honestly lose his shit if something were to happen to her. It’d taken all of his self-control to not punch either Luther or Diego for their cruel words but at the end of the day, he’d simply ignore it and just be there for his sister. He’d lend an ear and offer words of comfort which – of course – would bring a genuine smile upon her face.

A smile that could make anyone smile themselves. Well—except their coldhearted father.

Seriously…something was off about him yet Five couldn’t care less. All he cared about was perfecting time-travel, then he and Vanya would get the hell out the hell hole they had called home. Where would they go? That’s the million dollar question, but it didn’t matter as long as Vanya was by his side. One of his trusted companion. The other was his brother Ben, but it didn’t feel right to bring him along. No. There had to be something more than just the trust between him and Vanya. Something that he couldn’t feel towards Allison, other than a strong family bond. This was something special. Something real. And yet, he couldn’t quite wrap his heart and mind around what exactly it was.

This strong feeling he bore towards his violin playing sister was truly scary…confusing...but real. It made him happy, and that’s all he cared about.

Letting out a long sigh, deciding that Vanya had mulled over their father’s “kind” words long enough, Five stood up from his chair and walked over to her. He took a seat next to her and gently placed his hand on top of hers, preventing her from fisting the fabric of her plaid skirt.

Vanya tensed slightly; her eyes remained glued on his hand. She became confused as to why he’s comforting like this. Before, it was merely just words. Words of reassurance. Words of playfulness. Just words. Never once it became physical comfort.

But it was nice…

Feeling the warmth transfer from his hand and on to hers caused this odd sensation to enter her body. Eventually, it pooled within her cheeks as this pinkish hue slowly appeared. Then, a shy smile followed after.

Out of the corner of his eyes, Five noticed the blush that crept onto her precious cheeks. He couldn’t help but smile as he felt pleased with the fact that he’s the cause of that reaction. Now, he hoped that he’d be the sole reason for that blush and that bashful smile.

She’d be the death of him.

He could sense it…

Softly caressing the back of her hand with his thumb, Five said everything and anything to get her to forget about the cruelty that she endeared from their family members. Little by little, as her smile grew, the sadness that plagued her soul began to fade away. What tipped her over the edge was when Five asked,

            “Would you mind playing your violin for me whenever I read a book or do some equation work for my time-traveling in the future?”

Vanya’s lit up like the night sky on the Fourth of July. Her heart practically soared. Never once had her siblings expressed any interest in her musical abilities and yet here’s Five requesting that she’d play for him.

Without a second thought, she flung herself onto him, wrapping her arms around his neck, as she thanked him repeatedly.

A bright smile slowly appeared on his face as Five wrapped his arms around her waist. Though, it was awkward given their current position, but he pushed back those thoughts as he wanted to enjoy their little moment. How her body felt against his. How her warm cheek pressed against his.

He prayed that their hug could last forever…

            “Five? Vanya? What are you guys doing?” They heard someone ask, causing them to jump back and creating a bit of space between them. Their faces were alert and their bodies tensed.

Five glanced over his shoulder and saw both Luther and Allison standing outside. Looks of confusion graced their faces as the same thought popped into their minds,

            “Is there something going on between them?”

His jaw tightened as Five stood up; frustration flashed in his eyes. He walked up to them with one hand on his bedroom door ready to slam it on their faces. His brow perked up as he gave them a look.

            “May I help you?” He asked, already impatient with them. Scratch that. Already angry with them as they interrupted a tender moment between him and Vanya.

Allison’s eyes flickered from him to Vanya, who looked embarrassment or appeared to be as her hair acted as a curtain around her face. Then, a soft scoffed escaped her lips as she was quick to catch on to the situation. It a predicament that she had experienced with Luther many times and would continue to do so.

Before finally answering Five, aware of his quick-temper, Allison cleared her throat.

            “Sorry. Um. We were just wondering why Vanya was in your room. You almost never allow anyone to hang around as it disrupts your focus,” The girl – with the power to manipulate people – peeked over his shoulder quickly before returning her gaze on her brother, “And…Luther and I just wanted to see what’s going on.” She finished, smiling warmly at Five.

Five snorted, “Well, obviously, it’s not any of your business and—” However before he could finish his sentence, he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned to the side and noticed Vanya standing next to him. Then, she quickly brushed by him, wanting to get out of the room as soon as possible.

            “I’m sorry. They’re right. I shouldn’t have interrupted your focus,” She quickly flashed him a smile, “I’ll come find you when you’re less busy.” She said before maneuvering around Allison and Luther and disappearing back to her room.

Five gawked, berating himself for not stopping her. He should’ve been a tad faster at dismissing Luther and Allison. If he was, then he’d be hugging Vanya right now and simply enjoying her company. Just her mere presence alone was enough for him to remain calm and tackle his never ending problematic time-travel equation.

Now?

He’s alone…

He’s annoyed…

But most importantly…

He’s sorry…

With a heavy sigh, he removed himself from his bedroom door and sulked back to his desk. Luther and Allison quietly trailed after him, after deciding that they should offer him a bit of advice. Whether it’d bite them in the ass or not had yet to be seen.

            “Five…” Allison began as she leaned against his desk but made sure to keep some distance. “What’s going on between you and Vanya?” She asked as Luther stood close to her. Just like a bodyguard.

Five looked up; his face practically emotionless.

            “Why do you care?”

            “Oh, cut the bullshit, Five. We’re alone and daddy dearest isn’t doing his hallway patrols for another few hours so tell us what’s on your mind?”

            “I don’t have to tell you anything, _especially_ when it comes to Vanya because the last time I checked, you guys didn’t give two shits about her, so why start now?”

Allison winced at his harsh tone. Luther tensed just a bit. They deserved Five’s cold attitude because he’s right. They’re not the best siblings towards Vanya. Ever since they learned about her just being “plain”, they treated her like a pest. Like she’s nothing. In their books, if a person had abilities, then he or she deserved the right to be in their presence. If you’re unlucky…then…well…

Fueled with desire to understand what occurred between Five and Vanya, Allison decided to change her tactic. At the end of the day, she just wanted the two of them to understand the risk they’d be taking. Sometimes it did get tiring to sneak around. All that pent-up paranoia? It wasn’t fun.

            “We do care about Vanya _and_ you. We care about you guys so much that we just want to know that if you do have feelings for each other, then you understand the risks you’ll be taking in order to spend just a few moments together.” Allison explained softly, observing Five’s body language. She particularly noted how relaxed he got when she mentioned the fact that he may or may not have a crush on their resident violinist.

Five’s lips thinned. His mind plagued with different questions and thoughts. Did he have feelings for Vanya? Was that the reason behind his odd sensations and unexplainable happiness whenever she was around?

But…he couldn’t have a crush on his sister…

Could he? While – yes – they were adopted under Reginald Hargreeves, Five didn’t see him and his brothers and sisters as siblings. They were more like brothers and sisters in arms, training to fight and terminate every single threat known to man.

Yet…

He felt that it would be wrong to pursue a romantic relationship with Vanya because they’re labeled as “brother” and “sister”. He shuddered whenever he saw how close Allison and Luther were in her bedroom. He grimaced at the thought of them kissing whenever he caught glimpses of their faces so close together that their noses bumped into each other.

So…

Why didn’t that matter to him when she hugged him? Why didn’t that seem to bother him when he placed his hand on top of hers?

It’s quite simple actually. He already developed a crush on Vanya since the first time she actually sat down and listened to his worries. His complaints. She was there for him when no one else was. She comforted and relieved his stress with tiny actions like making him a peanut butter and marshmallow sandwiches. Things like that that made him want to come faster while he’s out on missions.

She was what made his home feel like a home.

He felt that warmth that every home radiates…

Without saying a word, Five stood from his chair, again. Then, he turned towards Luther and Allison and asked,

            “When did you guys realize that you guys liked each other?”

            “Huh?”

            “When did you guys know that you had an infatuation towards the other person?”

Allison and Luther glanced at each other, unsure how to answer that. They just knew deep within their hearts.

And luckily…

Their faces said it all.

Five pursed his lips, slowly nodding. His heart raced against his chest. His palms became clammy.

One of the joys of being an adolescent boy. The idea of confessing to the opposite gender terrified him. But the idea of living in regret and stuck in the whole, “should’ve”, “could’ve”, and “would’ve” frightened him even more.

            “Thanks guys.” He said simply, stuffing his hands into the pockets of his shorts.

            “Are you going to tell her?” Allison asked while Luther simply nodded, acknowledging Five’s thank you.

Five hummed in response but just as he opened his mouth to say something, the house’s alarms went off.

Great.

A fucking mission.

Five hung his head low, groaning loudly.

            “Well…not anymore… damn you dad…” He cursed before rushing towards his drawer while Allison and Luther each ran to their respective rooms.

Five roughly pulled out one of the drawers, that contained his hero outfit and domino mask. He then quickly grabbed them both and swiftly changed, not caring if his door had been wide open as he did so. He zipped up his suit and then did one glance over at his reflection.

            “Just wait for me Vanya…I have something important to tell you…” He thought before he put on his domino mask, protecting his identity.

With a determined smirk, he dashed out of his room, initiating his spatial jumping here and there, and just as he passed Vanya’s room, he heard a haunting melody.

He paused in his steps and poked his head through her door.

            “Phantom of the Opera?” He questioned, though, he had to cut the chit-chat soon before his father lectured both him and Vanya.

Vanya smiled sweetly, “Yeah. How did you know?” She asked, pausing her playing.

Five shrugged, “It sounded familiar, so I took a wild guess.”

Vanya nodded, chuckling softly.

            “Well…you guessed correctly…” She trailed on, noticing Klaus, Diego, and Ben dash through, “Shouldn’t you also be making your way up there?” She questioned, raising her brow.

Now, it was Five’s turn to chuckle softly. He found it both adorable and humorous that she’s worried about _him_ being late to the rendezvous point.

Without a second thought, he space jumped towards her, catching her off guard.

            “Did you forget what my power is?” He asked with an amused smirk.

Vanya, unbothered by how close he was, shook her head.

            “No, but you forgot how tardiness irritates our father.”

            “Well, all the more reason to be late.”

His statement caused the two of them to laugh softly. Once the laughter subsided, only warm smiles remained. The two of them looked into each other eyes as if they wanted to memorize the other person’s faces just in case something horrific happens.

After what seemed like forever, Five cleared his throat.

            “I guess father waited long enough,” He took a step back, “I’ll see you later?”

Vanya nodded which resulted in Five almost smiling from ear-to-ear.

            “Good because I have something important to tell you.”

            “Oh?”

Five playfully winked at her, “Yup, but it’s a secret until then.”

            “Fine but be careful out there. Okay?”      

            “I’ll always be careful as long as I have you waiting for me when I get back.”

* * *

**A/N:** Okay...I blame Aidan Gallagher for telling the fans about the fact that Five and/or Vanya used to have crushes on each other. I always thought it was a bit weird yet cute that Five (in the show) never once showed his harshness towards her. He actually softens up around her. Shoot, he even tells her how unsafe her apartment is because rapist can climb through her windows. Like? Yes, my cute little OTP (well not adult Vanya & Five, but when they are both teens). Now, I'm fully aware of the discourse between whether the Hargreeves are considered to be engaging in incestuous relationships or not (I especially acknowledge the arguments coming from people who are indeed from adopted families). I also know that the fandom will always be divided because of it so please do not send any hate comments on this story. If it is not your cup of tea, then do not read it. Simple as that. Anyway, I hope you guys like this! This is my first time writing fanfiction outside the KPOP community!

Don’t forget to leave a kudos/comment on your thoughts! I love hearing them! :)

\- Kim


End file.
